The Game and Reward
by K Q Halves
Summary: A simple game goes wrong that leads Zelos to follow Kratos' dare. To protect his pride he must show the seraph all of his skills. Warning contains yaoi. Chapter 4 now up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TOS, Namco does. I do take credit for this fic which is my first TOS story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Let the Game Begin**_

The world of regeneration was complete. The two worlds no longer fought for mana. In between rested the newly reborn Kharlan Tree, protected by the free angels.

The group had separated following different paths. Each individual with a goal to reach.

_**-Tethe'alla Base-**_

"Yo, I'm leaving. So...later."

The ex-Chosen waved his hand at his former blue haired commander.

"Yes. I have nothing more for you to do. Very well, you may leave. Come back anytime you please."

Wandering the desert with no apparent destination. Enjoying the sun and heated gusts of wind, the redhead decided to lie down and bathe in the rays of light. Zelos looked around to make sure that he was in a deserted area. Onced he felt assured he began to strip off his clothing. Not wanting to make contact with the sand Zelos lay his bare body on top of the clothes.

"Heheh. Maybe I should get a tan. I could make even more people swoon over me."

**-Three hours later-**

"Uugh... Crap! I over slept." the sun-baked man gasped.

Zelos looked at his body and hesitantly touched his skin. Sighing with relief the crimson haired man rose to his feet to dress himself.

"Whew. No sun burn. I guess I'm not as sensitive to the sun as I thought. Okay, time to see if even more people will fall victim to my irresistible charms."

After a while of pondering Zelos decided to visit his buddy first at Dirk's house. Not having much patience the redhead skillfully teleported himself there.

**_-Dirk's House-_**

Behind the house Kratos quietly prayed to Anna's tombstone. Wishing his wife peace in the after life. A few orange feathers fell from above which caused the man in purple to raise his gaze.

"Hmm?..!!!!"

"Watch out below. Wheeee!" the long haired man said cheerily.

"Oooof!!" both men said in unison as they were engulfed in a cloud of dust.

The younger man crashed full weight on top of the other. The cloud of dust cleared as the two regained awareness. The older man narrowed his eyes at Zelos.

"Ahhh! S-Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to, honest. Here let me help you up." the younger man said as he pulled the other to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Kratos inquired.

"Uh,... oh yeah, I was looking for Lloyd. Is he home?" Zelos smiled.

"Yes, inside the house..." he said slightly blushing due to the redhead's tan.

"Thanks."

Kratos eased as Zelos rushed towards the door unaware of his blushing. The thought of grabbing and holding the redhead tight wandered in his head.

"Hmph. Such foolish thoughts." he shook his head to clear the image.

Zelos knocked on the door with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Hello? Zelos, hey. What brings you here?" Lloyd smiled.

"Yo, bud. Just wanted to visit ya."

"Come on in we're having dinner. Hey, Kratos, dinner's ready." the young swordsman called out.

"It's that time already?" Zelos said placing a hand to his stomach.

A loud grumble roared so loud that all three swordsmen froze in place.

"Huh, I guess is it." Zelos laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, we have a guest. That's going to be a problem." Dirk peeked out the door way.

"A...A problem? Am I causing you trouble?" the long haired man frowned, "Sorry, I'll just go hom-"

"No no no! It's just that we only have three chairs." the dwarf pointed in the direction of the dinner table.

"That's okay. I'll eat on the floor." Zelos suggested.

"No, you are our guest. Lloyd, give him your seat." the dwarven father commanded.

"Aww, I like my chair." Lloyd whined.

"Where are your manners?" Kratos said giving his son a light tap on the head with his scabbard.

The three started arguing as if Zelos were not present. Not wanting any trouble the crimson maned man came up with an idea.

"Hey, I'll just go eat at the balcony."

The redhead rushed to the top. He didn't mind eating on the floor, but he also didn't want to cause them trouble. This was the only solution he came up with.

"Aahh. Fresh air is good for digestion. Great place to eat." he sighed.

Usually Zelos would eat elegantly as he was taught to do so at an early age, but since he was at a close friend's house he felt like a part of the family and didn't think it was necessary. Especially, since he was eating by himself. He ate piggishly when he was hungry.

The door clicked open as the seraph walked through.

"Why are you eating out here? You are our-"

"Guest, I know. Can't you guys treat me like a family member? I don't care if there isn't enough chairs. Besides, I like it out here better." he said while continuing to eat savagely.

"...Would you like some company?" Kratos said sitting beside Zelos.

"Whaf?" was the muffled answer that came out of Zelos' stuffed mouth.

"I asked if you would like some...company." the spiky haired man said turning away as he noticed Zelos' tan again.

"Uh... Sure, why not?" the redhead replied as he swallowed his food.

Kratos began to feel uncomfortable at the awkward silence. Zelos was known for his nonstop babbling. Kratos stared at Zelos fascinated by his behavior.

"Somethin' wrong old man? You don't have to keep me company if you don't want to. I'm used to being alone anyway."

"No, I am just surprised that you are quiet."

"Hmph! Whatever." he snorted.

"I don't mean that in a bad way."

No relpy came from the angered ex-Chosen. He continued to munch down on his meal giving the seraph a cold shoulder.

"...I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Who cares. It doesn't matter anyway. So, tell me why you're here and not Lloyd. Wait, let me guess, you lost in rock, paper, scissors. Hahahaha, ah, I wish I saw it."

"No, I came up here on my own...to talk to you."

"Ooohhooo, I see. You need me to do something for you. What is it this time?"

"What?" Kratos was confused.

"Come on don't play dumb with me. Everytime you wanted to talk to me you always had a favor to ask."

"Hmm, that is true, but not this time. I would just like to chat."

"Couldn't you have done that down stairs with Lloyd and Dirk?"

"You are different. I feel somehow more comfortable talking with you."

"Ah, huh... Okay... Sorry, but I don't really have anything to say right now." Zelos shook his head.

"Then, may I ask a question?"

"Ask away."

"Why have you come here?"

"I came to see Lloyd, what else?"

"What have you done to your skin?"

"It's called a tan, pops. Get with the program." (Oh, yeah. I was going to see if Lloyd likes it) Zelos looked over at Kratos to find him staring. "Somethin' wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kratos blushed.

"Okaayy. Hey, since you are up here let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, we'll just keep asking questions over and over again. The person who doesn't answer loses, and the winner gets to dare the loser, got it?"

"Hm, very well."

"I'll go easy on you for now. Uh, hmm... How old are you."

"Four thousand twenty-eight years old."

"So your body stopped aging at twenty-eight. Okay your turn."

"Now that you are no longer the Chosen of Tethe'alla what do you plan on doing with your life?"

"Oooh, that's deep. Uh, well, hm. I plan on traveling around the world to hone my skills."

"Your swordsmanship?"

"That too." he smirked.

"What other skills doing you have?"

"Geez!! Enough with the insults already. First you're _amazed_ that I can stay quiet then you assume that I don't have any other skills. What have I ever done to you!!! You know what? Don't bother answering that question, cause I don't give a **DAMN**!" Zelos shouted.

Enraged Zelos stomped off slamming the door behind him so hard that Kratos' hair blew back. Surprised at the redhead's reaction Kratos sat still stunned and speechless.

"Yo, Lloyd, Dirk, thanks for dinner. I have to go. I have some unfinished business to attend to. I'll be at Hima if you need me."

"Zelos, wait. Why-" Lloyd asked unsure of why his friend was leaving so soon.

"Later, bud." the redhead said as he flashed his wings and flew off waving goodbye.

**_-Hima-_**

At the edge of the plateau the ex-Chosen sat on the hard ground to stare at the calming light stars. Mixtures of black and purplish-blue gave the sky a mystique sense of tranquility. However, this scenic view did not quench his burning irritation.

"What other skills do you have?" Zelos said impersonating Kratos' voice. "Hmph. I have many skills. Let's see." he said placing his finger on his chin, "I'm a good writer, I can dance acceptionally well, I am caring...when I wanna be, that is. I am a pretty decent cook, I am a martial artist like Seles... Although I'm not nearly as good, just yet. I can be a leader, and most of all I'm a very loveable person when it comes to relationships."

"You have yet to prove that." a deep voice answered.

This sudden response caught Zelos off guard causing him to swiftly jump back and face whoever had snuck up on him. Unfortunately, Zelos was already at the edge of the plateau. He quickly flashed his wings and flew straight up before he fell off the cliff.

"You bastard!" he huffed trying to calm his beating heart.

"My parents were married, therefore I am not." the older man corrected.

"Shut the fuck up! Leave me the hell alone." Zelos barked turning to walk away.

"I do not understand. Why did you leave? I was merely asking you a question. I apologize if I offended you in any way."

"Okay, I forgive you (not like it matters). Now go away."

"We never finished our game." Kratos reminded.

"So what?"

"You never answered my question."

"Well, too bad."

"For you." Kratos smirked, "You lose."

"And I should care why?... Uh, oh." he gasped remembering the game's rules.

_-begin-_

"Okaayy. Hey, since you are up here let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, we'll just keep asking questions over and over again. The person who doesn't answer loses, and the winner gets to dare the loser, got it?"

"Hm, very well."

_-end-_

(Son of a bitch.) "Okay, what's your dare?" he sighed in defeat.

Even though he hated the man in purple Zelos was still going to keep his word.

"Hmm... I dare you to prove to me that the skills you just announced are in fact true."

"That's a pretty stupid dare."

"Oh, is the great Chosen One not up for the challenge?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an ex-Chosen and I never said that! Fine. I'll prove all my skills, then rub it in your face."

* * *

Phew, finished at last. Sorry it's so short. I got it out of nowhere. Anyway, tell me whatcha think. Good/Bad? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**K- Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with other things. Q isn't around so I'll keep this story alive for her. Not much else to say... Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Writer's Secret**

**-Sybak-**

A summer day. Expected to be warm with a shining sun in the mornings and breezy heat in the afternoons. Rising from the bed, Zelos headed over to the window opening the curtains to find... CRACKLE BOOM!!! An unexpected thunderstorm.

"Wonderful." he sighed laying back on the bed.

He felt something stir up from under him as he fell full weight on the mattress. (Huh? What the?) Zelos pulled the sheets to reveal a sleeping Kratos, now waking from the rude awakening.

"W-What are you doing in my room?" he said jumping from the bed, falling hard on the floor.

"..." Kratos rubbed his weary eyes then stared at the Chosen. (How oblivious.) "We only rented one room. This is my bed, that one is yours."

The older man pointed at the bed that didn't look used. (W-Wait a minute. I used the other one, which means I slept with... I am guarded from darkness by your heat... Where did that come from?) Blue eyes stared at Kratos with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What seems to be the problem?" the seraph asked.

"Uh? No, nothing's wrong." Zelos smirked covering his previous expression completely. (Maybe he doesn't know.) "Anyway, I get the shower first."

The redhead ran to the bathroom playfully pushing all the disturbing thoughts aside. Sque-squeak, foosh. Cold water poored out of the shower head, cleansing the ex-Chosen's slim but toned body.

"Brr. Ah, nothing like a cool shower in the morning to wake me up..."

He paused as he began to think about the source of last night's warmth. His face began to redden as he remembered huddling into it. (Oh my goddess. I cuddled with the old man.) Zelos shook his head splashing water everywhere.

"Mm, that was nice."

The aroma of heated wheat, melted butter, and syrup roamed through the room as the redhead exited the bathroom. Zelos followed the scent as his stomach grumbled. There, at the kitchen was the brown haired man setting their breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Hey, yeah. This looks good. I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"A mercenary needs such skills to survive."

"Uh huh... Anyway, today I'm planning on challenging myself by having a hard core training day." Zelos said stuffing his mouth full of pancakes.

"Hm." was the older man's simple reply.

Outside the ex-Chosen stretched his limbs happily giving him a childish appearance. After he was ready he looked over his shoulder to find the seraph.

"Huh? Do you plan on training with me?"

"I was planning on watching out for you just in case anything goes wrong, but I suppose training today would be beneficial."

"Alright, I'm going to fly all the way to Altimira without any landing breaks. Ready?" the redhead asked flashing out his wings.

Crouching down, Kratos released his angel wings then nodded. Zelos stared at the blue transparent wings with admiration. (Man, those are some large wings. Makes mine look like a joke... Let your wings unleash for flight over mountains and oceans... Huh?) The older man raised an eyebrow at the redhead's blank expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Uh, ahahah. No, no. Come on, I'm ready."

Zelos began by jogging. He started to increase his speed then spiral jumped into the air and flapped his wings rapidly. (I wish my wings were bigger, then I wouldn't have such a hard time getting off the ground.) As both flew higher in altitude, Zelos remembered the storm. (Ugh, just great. We could go west to avoid it, but that would take three times as long. Hm, I did want a challenge.) The ex-Chosen halted, noticing that the seraph had stopped following.

"Hmm? What's the matter, old man?" Zelos asekd placing his hands on his hips.

"Do you intend to fly through that storm?" Kratos said, voice firm.

The redhead spun around to look at the danger ahead. His eyes glittered as lightning reflected in his eyes. He turned his head back to the brunet and smirked mischeviously, causing the other to raise his eye brow again.

"If you're afraid of a little storm then go home."

With that, Zelos spun again moving on without a second thought. Not wanting to be left behind, Kratos followed close by. The rain had been light at first, but as the two entered the storm the water began to weigh them down. They had only been fly for a few minutes, but to Zelos it felt more like hours. The redhead looked around and saw Mizuho from a distance. The houses were fastened with extra boards. (Looks like this storm is going to be big.) Determined, the ex-Chosen continued onwards. A few hours later both men's speed gradually decreased.

"Shall we land and rest?" Kratos said looking over at the exhausted other.

"You can if you want. I told you before that I was going without any landing breaks, remember?"

The wind's speed grew drastically, pushing both swordsmen back. Zelos looked over to see how the other was doing.

"You okay?" he shouted due to the storm's deafening sound.

"Hmph, this is nothing." Kratos said not letting up.

The redhead continued to watch the older swordsmen push through. (Not bad for an ancient... Vivid and powerful with everlasting will, spirit. You stand against all obstacles... What in two worlds?) Irritated with his random thoughts, Zelos increased his altitude and sped up, leaving Kratos behind.

"We're almost there." he said.

Unaware of how close they had gotten to the storm, Zelos continued his rush. Sparks and bolts of electricity surround the redhead.

"Oh fu--!"

Before he could close his eyes, Zelos had been struck. His wet form only added to the damage he received. As he was falling, a little shadow figure of the seraph could be seen. (...Onwards, you move closer to me...) The impact from crashing into the ocean caused the redhead's vision to go black, but he still managed to stay conscious.

"Zelos!!" the seraph yelled plunging into the water.

Kratos was relieved to see that the other still had his wings out, otherwise he would not have found him so easily. The older man raced his way over to the fallen swordsmen. Kratos wrapped his arms around Zelos' waist and surfaced as fast as he possibly could.

"Zelos! Zelos!!" he said shaking the other, but failed to get a response.

Luckily, land was close by. The brunet lay the redhead flat and began to press on his chest with the rhythm of a heart's beat. Without hesitation he placed his lips against the younger man's and blew. He repeated the procedure until water gushed out of the redhead's mouth; he coughed and gasped for oxygen.

"Ugh... Wha? Where are we?" Zelos said sitting up and looking around.

"Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that. I'm okay now, thanks to you."

The ex-Chosen stood up, wobbling as he tried to steady himself. Both men looked at each other not sure what to say. (...Underneath, you allow me to enter your heart...)

"Well? Say something, old man." the redhead said feeling uneasy from the silence.

"... I'm relieved that you are... alright." the brunet said quietly. "I suggest that we stay low until the storm passes. I don't think you would want to be struck by lightning a second time."

Both angels flew low and headed towards Altessa's place.

**-Altessa's home-**

"Hello?" the dwarf said.

"Sorry for barging in, but would it be okay if we stayed here for a while. I mean just until the storm passes?" Zelos said squeezing water out of his hair.

"Of course, stay for as long as you need. Let me get you a meal. Melody, get our guests some chairs, Tune, prepare some lunch." Altessa instructed. "Ever since Tabatha has accepted Martel's soul it's been difficult getting around, so I decided to create more dolls to assist me."

Two dolls with teen figures walked into the room. One was a boy with short spiky red hair and red eyes. A red circle mark on the center of his forehead could easily be seen. The other was a girl with long blue ponytails and blue eyes. She had a similar blue circle mark on her forehead. Both bowed then quickly followed their orders.

"Right away master." Both said in unison.

Everyone waited patiently for lunch. In the mean time Zelos got out some paper and wrote down scribbles to pass the time. Then he remembered the bet that he made with Kratos. (What was the first one? Oh yeah, I said that I was a good writer.) He began to write all of the random thoughts that had popped into his head earlier into a poem.

"There all done." he said smiling widely. (He'll never find the hidden secret to it.)

"What is it?" Kratos asked.

The redhead handed the brunet his writting and waited for his reaction. Kratos read the poem quietly:

I am guarded from darkness by your heat

Let your wings unleash for flight

Over mountains and oceans

Vivid and powerful with

Everlasting will, spirit

You stand against all obstacles

Onwards, you move closer to me

Underneath you allow me to enter your heart

"What is this for?" the seraph asked.

"Our bet. I told you I was a good writer." Zelos said proudly.

"Impressive." he said rereading it. "However, you still have other skills to prove."

"I know, I know." the ex-Chosen said waving his wrist around.

Tune walked back into the main room placing food on the table, then clapped his hands together.

"Lunch is ready." he said lifelessly.

"Hey, may I have my poem back?" Zelos asked placing a hand out.

"I would like to keep this as proof... If you don't mind." Kratos said still reading it.

"Oh uh, sure. I guess."

All sat at the table and began to eat, except for the two dolls, who waited silently for any needs their master may have.

Zelos looked over at the brunet who was reading the poem while eating. (Heheheh. He'll never find the hidden message. I guess that's where Lloyd got his density from.)

* * *

**K- It's kind of rushed, but I've been having writers block. Um, I'm not sure if this story will continue... I guess that's up to Q not me. I'll still be working on the next chapter for her, though. Just in case she does want it to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Q- Whoo. Finally got another chapter up. I had a really hard time finishing this one. Thank you (Rien's Sunset, nife, Sylvia Viridian) for the hardcore reviews. I'll try my best to make the characters more IC and situations more realistic (not too much or I won't have fun making it up). Also thanks to everyone else for reading and reviewing.**

**_Chapter 3: Booya Boogie_**

**-Altimira-**

In the bright morning sun people roamed the busy city of Altimira. The city was more crowded than usual. The redhead's eyes sparkled at the sight of all the playboy bunny hosts.

"Ah, so many hunnies, but what is with all of the tourists? Somethin' is up. Come on, old man." Zelos said dragging the older swordsmen along.

The ex-Chosen easily maneuvered through the crowd and made his way inside the inn. (Great, this place is just as crowded.) At the opposite end of the entrance the elevator door opened; as expected, it filled as quickly as it emptied.

Never one to be patient, the redhead looked around for another way up. To the right of the elevator was a stairway, just as crowded as any other area on Altimira, but it had more room than most places.

Zelos looked over at the other man to see if he agreed with taking the stairs, but as always, his expression was illegible. (Hm, maybe I should make a game out of this situation.) Zelos punched the seraph's arm causing him to jump in surprise.

"Hey, let's use the stairs."

"But it is just as crowded as the elevator."

"I'm sure we'll be able to get to the upper floors faster this way."

Kratos raised his eyebrow, wondering how this could be the faster way, but nodded his head anyway.

"Before we go, how about we play a game to make it interesting?" Zelos said, smirking obnoxiously at the other.

The brunet's mouth curved slightly at the tip. This disappointed the ex-Chosen seeing as how he wanted a more vivid reaction, but to his surprise he was able to spot Kratos' dominant demeanor glint in his dark eyes. (That's what I wanted to see.)

"Last one up to the food court has to buy the meals... Ready?... Go!"

Both men sped off towards the stairs. As they reached the first few steps the people in front of them didn't seem to move at normal pace. Zelos raised his head and looked upwards. The stairway rose in a spiral giving the redhead an idea. (Sorry, old man, but I'm going to win this race.) He jumped on the hand rail, his shoe's rubber soles holding him in place, then bent his knees preparing for a jump.

The brunet looked over at Zelos which caused his eyes to widen. With a giant smile on his face the redhead sprung off the handle and grabbed onto the upper level of the bars. He pulled himself up and repeated the same process.

"Come on, old timer. Don't make this too easy for me, now." he teased getting to the next floor much faster than he thought.

Kratos, not willing to give up, did the same thing. Although, he was catching up to the younger man he was still behind. Many people gasped and yelled in shock of seeing the redhead do such stunts.

"Mommy, it's the Chosen One." one of the little girls shouted.

"T-The Chosen One." a man gasped.

"Be careful, Chosen One." a lady said clasping her hands together.

Zelos grasped the handles of his desired floor and leapt over it with ease. He looked down and saw that the brunet was not to far away.

"Come on, you just may be able to win somehow." he taunted.

The crimson haired man laughed turning and running abruptly to reach the food court of the inn, but harshly bumped into someone, causing him to step back a few steps and fall over the hand rails. During this time Kratos had already made it to the same floor. With lightning speed, he was able to grab hold of the ex-Chosen's hand.

"You lose." the brunet smirked, laughing quietly as he pulled the younger man up.

"What?! No I haven't." Zelos contended.

"I could have easily just let you fall and go on ahead." Kratos simply replied pulling the ex-Chosen up with ease.

"Argh, fine. You win. I'll buy our meals."

The redhead looked over the brunet's shoulder to see who he had bumped into. His mouth dropped open as he saw two of his companions from the journey; his silent little rose bud and his clumsy cool cutie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zelos. Are you alright?" Colette said clasping her hands.

"He has not taken any damage." Presea said calmly.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault for not watching, I'm sorry... So, what are you two doing here?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"We heard that Altimira was holding one of its seasonal festivals." the blonde Chosen chirped.

"The Flower Festival." Presea announced.

"We have to go get ready for some of the activities. We'll see you later." the older girl said, waving.

Settled down at the food court, both swordsmen ate their meals. The brunet raised his gaze towards the crimson maned man due to the unusual silence between them. He looked at him but was unable to read his expression. Zelos ate his food, only giving his food attention. The older man cleared his throat, catching the redhead's attention.

"Is something the matter?"

"... No, I was just thinking about the festival. I don't know about you but I'm definitely going to join some of the activities." the redhead smirked.

Outside, Altimira was filled with stands of souvenirs and snacks. Music played, loudly echoing through the air. Many competitions were being held at the beach. One in particular caught Zelos' eye. A dance competition. The prize was a rare purple mini coid. (Seles would love that.) He could easily win, but to his dismay only girls were qualified.

"What? No way."

He turned to look at Kratos thinking for a bit. (If I win this competition I could give Seles a gift and also show the old man that I'm a good dancer. That's a two for one deal.)

"Hey, you should sit back and relax for a while. I have somethings to do. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Zelos said rushing off before Kratos could say anything.

The older swordsmen sat down to watch the dancing and ordered some tropical juice to beat the heat.

Girls giggled as they showed off their dresses to each other.

Feeling out of place the seraph stood up, but just as he was about to leave a hand pulled him back down.

"Hey, aren't you Kratos?" a red haired girl asked.

"Yes..."

The girl looked at the man's blank expression and frowned.

"You don't remember me do you? It's me, Seles. I never got to thank you for saving my brother's life... I am in your debt." she said bowing.

"I didn't do anything to save him."

"I believe you, along with the others, convinced him to choose Lloyd's group..."

The two sat in silence as girls made their way up on the stage where the dancing would be held.

"So, what made you come here. You don't seem to be the kind of person to come out into the open."

"The Chosen insis-" Kratos paused as he saw the participants.

The girls began to walk around the stage, one by one, they bowed to the audience as the announcer said their names.

"Next up is the beautifully tanned Zelli Aurion." the announcer introduced.

The seraph spat out his drink, soaking Seles. Zelos prance on center stage in a hula girl outfit. He looked around the crowd and winked as he spotted Seles and Kratos causing both to blush.

"Hm, she looks familiar. Do you know her, Kratos? I think she was looking at you." Seles inspected placing her index finger on her chin.

"No..." he replied.

There weren't many competitors so the announcer decided to allow all the girls to dance at once.

Zelos began with a slow movement of his arms and hips, shifting from side to side. Next he began to spin at a dangerously fast speed around the stage, amazingly he managed to avoid bumping into the other girls. The flow of his hair made his movements look much more fluid. His short skirt lifted but not enough to reveal anything.

Once the song was over the dancers lined up behind the announcer. The girl with the loudest cheer would be the winner. As expected, Zelos was given the loudest cheers. (Heheh, no sweat.)

After he was rewareded with the purple mini coid he ran towards the inn's rest room to change. Then quickly came back to the table with his sister and the seraph.

"H-Hey, Seles. I didn't know you were here." Zelos said trying his best to sound surprised.

"Zelos... You were the winner of the girls' dance competition?" Seles whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he said failing to hide his nervousness.

Seles pointed at the purple mini coid in his arms. (Oh, damn it!)

"Eheheh. You see, the thing is-"

"Is it for me?" the younger Wilder asked smiling.

"Uh?... Yeah."

"Thank you." she said dismissing the issue and taking the mini coid.

Kratos nodded understandingly and also dropped the issue.

"Why don't we all dance for fun this time." Seles said pulling the men.

The little Wilder led both swordsmen into the inn's upper levels. A live band performed on stage playing classical music. Zelos sighed from boredom. Just then an idea popped into his head. The older Wilder walked up to the band before they could play another slow song and requested a more childish, fast beat song.

At once the band played causing everyone to stop dancing due to the change of tempo. Seles smiled at her brother and jumped with joy as she began to dance.

"What is this?" Kratos frowned.

"Caramell Dansen. Never heard of it?" Zelos said.

"No..." the seraph walked towards the tables for a seat.

"Huh? You're not going to dance with us?"

Kratos' glare sent a chill down the ex-Chosen's spine, warning him that if he tried anything he would regret it later.

"Hmph, fine. Just watch, then. I'll show you that I'm one of the best dancers in Tethe'alla."

The redhead pivoted on his foot and snapped his fingers to catch Seles' attention. Immediately, she understood and skipped over to her brother's side. Both Wilders began to mimic each other's movement.

Presea and Colette arrived at the floor and watched the redheads dance.

"Amazing. Don't they look good together?" the blonde Chosen clapped.

"Yes, they are in perfect sync." Presea noted.

Zelos tiptoed across the floor, crouched low then swept his leg almost tripping Seles, but she playfully danced along with his movement and somersaulted over it. Once he stood up she lifted her leg upward aiming for his back, but he shifted his weight out of the way and slid beneath and through her legs.

The siblings separated to opposite ends of the room. They faced each other, then rushed towards one another. Zelos abruptly stopped and dropped on his back, beginning his childish break dance, while Seles leapt and twirled around him, complimenting his style with her ballet steps.

As the song began to fade, both Wilders struck their final poses. Loud applauds emitted from the crowd surrounding them as they bowed. Zelos led Seles towards the table occupied by Kratos, Colette, and Presea.

"Whoo. Well? Not bad, huh?"

"You two were wonderful!" Colette cheered.

"You both danced in unison." Presea said.

"Shall we go dance now, Presea?" Colette asked holding out her hand towards her pink haired companion.

The axe girl nodded and took the blonde Chosen's hand as they walked to the dance floor.

"I'll go get us some thing to drink." Seles said.

Zelos looked over at Kratos as his younger sister headed off for refreshments.

"Would you like to try dancing with me once I catch my breath?"

The seraph shook his head and averted his attention else where. (That idiot. Oh, well. At least I proved that I was a good dancer.) Zelos ignored the rejection and watched the two younger girls dance with glee. After finishing her drink Seles excused herself, hugging her brother good bye and waving to the seraph.

A while later the dying day revealed a beautiful sunset. Rays of light shot threw the inn's windows. The older Wilder's eyes glistened from the reflection. Eager to get a better view Zelos headed for the roof of the building.

Cold wind emitted from the ocean's direction. The silent breeze gently lifted the ex-Chosen's hair. Zelos raised his arms to take in the cool sensation. A slow melody began to play as the sun leaked its final rays before sinking into the ocean's depths.

The music entered the older Wilder's ears controlling the movement of his body. He began to sway along with the notes, allowing the breeze to carry him into a rhythm.

Zelos looked a bit awkward due to his choice of dance, which required a partner. His solo promenade urged the older swordsmen to come closer to him. Kratos' presence caught the redhead off guard, leaving him with a blank expression, which was quickly pushed aside as another idea sparked in his head. (I can corner him, now. He'll have no choice, but to dance with me.)

"We're alone... Want to dance with me, now?" Zelos said placing his arms around the seraph's neck.

"Hmph. Of course not. I just came up to see what you were up to." Kratos quickly countered.

The purple clothed man pulled Zelos' arms off firmly and began to walk away. (Stubborn ass!) The redhead clenched his fists and stomped, creating a small quake.

"Hey! I still have a dare to settle with you. I'm going to prove my skills to you whether you like it or not!"

The pink coated man held out his hand only to be left hanging. Growing impatient, Zelos grabbed Kratos' hand and pulled him away from the roof entrance.

(Damn. Slow music is playing. Oh, well. I guess I have to work with it.) The redhead placed his right hand on the older man's shoulder and used his left to grab the other's hand.

At first the dance was laborious with the seraph's hesitant movements, but not too long after their bodys flowed together. Kratos even began to lead. Zelos began to giggle as he noticed Kratos' merriment. The seraph glared, but continued to dance.

"Ah, hey, don't get mad. I just never thought I'd see you doing something like this."

"You gave me no choice." he said instantly.

"Well, yes, but you have to admit, you're... enjoying this." Zelos said pressing his forehead to the older swordsmen's for a better look at his flushed face.

A smirk crawled onto Kratos' face. He dipped his partner as he heard the music fade. Tomato red spread through Zelos' face.

"Whoa, whoa , whoa. Okay, I think I've proven my point." he struggled to break apart and ended up falling to the floor.

The ex-Chosen got back to his feet dusting himself off. Both stood in silence for a good minute or two.

"Well, not bad, right?"

"Excuse me?" Kratos was thrown off by the question.

"My dancing. I'm pretty good, right?"

The younger swordsmen looked on expectantly. Kratos had forgotten what the reason was for dancing with the ex-Chosen in the first place. A hint of nervousness crept into his eyes as he blushed from realizing that he had dropped his guard to have fun.

"It was alright, I suppose." he answered turning away to return to the inn.

"Hold on a minute. You were having fun... weren't you? Admit it! You were having fun."

"This conversation is over!" Kratos said glaring at the redhead.

(Whoa. He's pissed.) Zelos raised his hands in defeat. Kratos left calmly, but his irritation was clear. (Heheheh. Second skill proven. Five more to go.) Content, the redhead followed Kratos into their shared room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Q - Whoa, what a surprise this fanfic did survive. Sorry it took so long to update, I was rping a different series. Continuing this story is really tough for me. I lost the memory of the rest of this fanfic, but I'll do my best to finish it off for you people who are still waiting for it.**

**K - Rejoice! Q's put up the next chapter. Enjoy readers.**

* * *

_**  
Chapter 4: Cure with care and a meal.**_

Above many trees birds flew in unison heading for a new place to stay. A light breeze blew directing them to their destination. Peace and serenity, clear path all the way. Suddenly, the temperature grew hotter and hotter. The flock seperated as one of the birds in the middle was hit directly by a fireball.

"Whoohoo! Bull's eye!!"

The pink coated man raced after his falling prey; jumped eagerly, and caught the dead bird. He tossed it back and forth between his hands like a hot potato.

"Aw, man. Blew off one of its wings. Oh well, it's all good."

Whistling, the redhead walked back to the campsite to devour his catch. Just as he finished off the last bit of meat the purple clothed man came back with an egg bear.

"Oh, goodie. The main course." Zelos said, tossing the bones aside and rubbing his hands together. "What took you so long, pops?"

"It's not easy catching something this big alone. Be thankful I even bothered to catch something big enough for the both of us." he glared.

Zelos ignored it and started a fire with his fireball. He leapt up to his feet and helped set up to cook. They both removed the fur then lifted it up hanging over the fire. (Hm, this is going to take a while.) The ex-Chosen looked around for something to occupy his time. His angel senses detected the sound of rushing water. The redhead turned around. (It's not too far away.)

"Hey, I'm, uh, going for a little walk. You know, just to pass the time. Don't worry I'll be back once that's done cooking."

Wanting to avoid any questions, Zelos left before Kratos could open his mouth. The rushing water was emitting from a waterfall.

"Hm, I guess I could bathe for a bit before my meal."

Childishly, Zelos threw his clothes off and cannonballed into the water. He quickly scrubbed his body, then decided to play for a bit. Not noticing how much time had passed the Wilder continued to play.

Back at the fire Kratos waited patiently for his companion to return. Finally deciding to look for the redhead, the swordsmen stayed silent focusing on his angel senses. A little distance away, he could hear water splash heavily.

It didn't take long for him to reach the waterfall. When he looked no one was around. He was about to turn around and search else where, but a loud voice caused him to jerk back.

"Yahoo!"

Unaware of another's presence Zelos flew up and brushed the water off. He landed and decided it was time to return to camp.

"Whoo, that was so fu-**uck**!!"

Surprised by the other's sudden appearance, Zelos crouched down, using his long mane to cover his bare wet figure. Blue orbs rose glaring at the older man.

"What is your problem?! Look away already!!" he commanded.

"Dinner has been ready for half an hour already. You didn't return like you said you would so I came to retrieve you." Kratos said turning around.

Angered, Zelos stayed quiet and dressed himself as quickly as possible. The seraph looked at the redhead and smiled inwardly at his kiddish pout. Meal time stayed silent the entire time.

"Are you still angry?"

"How can I not be you saw me?!!" the younger man shouted.

"It would not have happened had you not left to begin with!!" Kratos retaliated.

This sudden outburst caused the redhead to flinch. Zelos felt guilty and angry at the same time. He knew the seraph was right but he wasn't willing to admit it.

"You know what? I don't need this." he said walking away from the campsite.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Getting away from you, what else?"

The quarrel emitted from the two attracted hungry night raids. Zelos fell back tripping on a rock. The group wasted no time. They began to surround and one lunged forward aiming to rip his throat out, but caught a long keen blade in the mouth instead. Kratos swung his blade downward slamming the beast hard to the floor, breaking its rib cage and slicing through its head simultaneously.

Reacting by instinct the others followed and all attacked at once. The purple clothed man spiraled upwards and threw a fireball in his place, blazing the pack. They ran away scorched and blinded from the flame.

The first night raid stood back up. With its last ounce of strength, lunged forward again. The seraph slashed horizontally, decapitating it. Unfortunately, its head flew forward still maintaining it momentum. Its fangs pierced into the older man's lower side.

"Kratos!"

Zelos pulled the head out and unleashed a first aid spell. He took his pink coat off and wrapped it around the bleeding abdomen.

"Its alright. It isn't serious. Right now we need to get to safe grounds." he said pushing away.

The redhead didn't argue. He picked up their equipment and followed the seraph. They found an empty cave. It was small but it had enough room to house them.

"It's late. I'll stay on guard. You need to rest and recover." Zelos said casting fire on the bundle of wood.

Kratos didn't argue, just covered himself and fell asleep. Zelos watched the fire, slowly falling asleep. Heavy breaths awoke him from his short slumber. He turned to his companion, placing his hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up." Zelos whispered nervously.

(Damn it. I didn't bring any kind of medicine.) The redhead searched frantically in his rucksack for water, but to no avail. He had to improvise. With nothing else at the moment Zelos tied his cool wet hair together and carefully placed it on Kratos' forehead, lowering his temperature a bit.

"This should do for now."

Soon after the seraph began to shiver wildly. (**Now** what?) Zelos took off his shirt and tossed it over Kratos. The older man stopped quivering, but now the redhead began to feel cold.

"Damnit."

Needing warmth himself Zelos stretched his arms out towards the fire. Suddenly, his companion began to shiver again. (What? He's still cold?) The younger man searched around for anything else he could use to cover the seraph, but found nothing.

"I don't have any other choice." he sighed.

Zelos crawled to Kratos and laid beside him. (Hopefully, this works.) Firm arms wrapped tightly around the ex-Chosen's waist pulling him on top of the older man. The young man's face burned a deep red.

"H-Hey, let go-"

"I'm still cold." Kratos muffled.

Craving more warmth the brunet rubbed his face into the redhead's bare chest, then dug into the crook of his neck. The soft flesh of the older man sent chills down the redhead's spine, causing an erection.

Zelos was about to pelt him on the head, but remembered their bet.

"This is my chance to show him that I **can** be a caring person. Might as well cook him a good meal in the morning, too. Prove two skills at once." he whispered.

Descending, Zelos locked their lips in a searing kiss. Fatigue caught up making him fall into a cozy deep sleep.

A tiny bit of light hit the redhead's eyelid waking him. The other was still sound asleep underneath him. He carefully got up and searched for breakfast. Lady luck was shining on him; the waterfall he had visited the night before was filled with fish.

He unleashed a water spell he had been studying. Many of the fishes were squirted straight out of the waterfall. Zelos gathered them up and rushed back to the cave.

He started the fire again and impaled the fishes with small sticks, then stuck them close to the fire. Not yet satisfied the redhead went out again to look for more food. Unexpectedly, he stumbled on kirima and amango trees. Mushrooms also grew close by. Zelos mixed the ingredients he gathered and boiled them into a stew. He used the leftover kirima to marinate the fishes a bit.

Kratos woke to the sweet aroma. The redhead handed him a bowl of stew and a fish.

"Eat up."

The mushroom stew contained a bitter sweet taste and the fish teased Kratos' tastebud with the hint of sweetness.

"Not bad."

"See. I told you I was a caring person, and a good cook."

After their breakfast they packed up and set-out.

"Okay, I've proven four skills so far." Zelos counted, "That leaves me with three left. This should be easy."

"Hmph."

Kratos gave Zelos a look of doubt then walked ahead. (That jerk. Ooh, just he wait. Once I prove my skills, I'll rub it in his face.) The redhead ran to catch up with the seraph.

* * *

**K - Hope you all liked it. I'll force Q to finish this fanfic off. We've been a bit busy though. Procrastinating with school work and all. Came back and bit us in the rear.**

**Q - Thank you again for being patient. Review if you want. I think there are only three chapters left. It depends on how I feel about it I guess.**


End file.
